


Diamonds and Train Sets

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-03
Updated: 2006-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Still, almost eight years later and Nancy McNally was madly in love with only one man.





	Diamonds and Train Sets

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Diamonds and Train Sets**

**by:** Montiese 

**Character(s):** Nancy McNally, Fitz McNally-Pierdon  
**Pairing(s):** None  
**Category(s):** General/Slash/Post-White House  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Still, almost eight years later and Nancy McNally was madly in love with only one man.  
**Written:** 2005-11-10  
**Author's Note:** This is # 2 in the **Ultimate Happiness Series**. 

_Mama pajama rolled out of bed and she ran to the police station_  
When papa found out, he began to shout  
And they started the investigation  
It’s against the law  
It was against the law  
What mama saw…it was against the law  
Mama look down and spit on the ground  
Every time the name gets mentioned  
Papa says oh when I get that boy  
Gonna stick him in the house of detention 

Fitz laughed as Nancy looked at him and smiled. 

“What’s so funny muffin?” she asked as she moved the car through the horrendous traffic. 

“We have to sing really fast…I can't always keep up.” 

“That’s OK. We both know what is coming next. What I don’t know is where I am going to park.” 

“Can I help?” Fitz asked. 

“Yes. Look out the window and tell me when you see one of those big park signs. You know what, parking in DC was bad but I think this is the worse ever.” 

“Me too.” 

Nancy smirked, putting the song on one more time. They were spending their afternoon together shopping for a gift for Lauren’s birthday. She was in DC this weekend, doing work at the National Archive and spending some time with friends. Nancy needed to stay home and grade papers and start looking into her syllabus for next semester. It would be good for Lauren to have some alone time with her friends. She and Nancy spent a lot of time together since moving and having to start their lives all over again…she never wanted Lauren to forget there were people everywhere for them to see. They did not have to become one of those couples that only spent time together. Also, Nancy thought that would not be good for Fitz. 

They were meeting more families in Manhattan, mostly through Nancy’s colleagues at Columbia. So there were dinners, and intellectual conversations. It was not good as DC, but maybe that would not be the case in a year or so. CJ promised her they were all coming to New York after the Administration ended, so the family would be back together in no time. Meanwhile they had to spread their wings a bit. 

“There’s one mommy. Over there.” 

Fitz pointed to the large neon parking sign. Nancy put her turn signal on, hoping the jerk in the Expedition would let her through. Next time she was taking the train in. Fitz probably would have loved that. Still, in case they got something big for Lauren, they needed transport. What was she thinking; there were about 5 million cabs in this city. OK McNally, you may as well get rid of this Volvo. 

“The light is green.” Fitz said, sensing her distraction. 

“Thank you muffin. OK, where should we start this journey?” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“I think mummy would love this.” 

Nancy looked over at Fitz who drooled over an elaborate train set. 

“You think mummy wants a train set?” she asked. 

“I think I might want a train set.” He said. 

“That’s what I figured.” 

“But mommy, Christmas is soon.” He reasoned. 

“Christmas is in seven months Fitz. Your birthday is closer. Didn’t Uncle Doug teach you a better hustle than that?” 

“I thought about my birthday but Christmas sounded better.” 

Nancy smiled. 

“Nice try muffin. It’s mummy’s special day though…let’s think about her.” 

“OK.” Fitz turned with reluctance from his train set and then smiled. 

“Look mommy, jewelry. Mummy likes diamonds.” 

“She certainly does. I wanted to do something other than jewelry this year. C’mere kid.” 

Nancy held out her hand and Fitz took it. 

“Like what?” he asked. 

“Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe we should try somewhere else. Tell me all the things mummy likes.” 

“Um, the Biography Channel, statues and paintings, books…diamonds.” Fitz replied. 

“Yeah. Come on, lets go to the Manhattan Mall. We could find something there.” 

Fitz wanted a slice of pizza. Nancy considered it a minute before saying yes. She never had her son to herself, why the hell not spoil him rotten today. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

“Stop mommy, stop! I wanna get that for mummy’s birthday.” 

Nancy looked at the window Fitz pointed. It was a glass boutique. 

“OK muffin. Let’s see if its going to cost a lot. I don’t want you touching things alright Fitz. You break it and you buy it. Say it to mommy.” 

“You break it and you buy it.” 

“Good.” 

They went and Nancy held close to Fitz. The boy was gregarious to say the least…and loved to touch everything. His mothers encouraged that but definitely not today. Nancy knew if the shop girl kept looking at them funny her PhD would go out the window. The floorwalker, a pleasant looking woman in her 70s, approached them. 

“Can I help you?” 

Fitz smiled at her. 

“I want to buy mummy something for her birthday ma'am.” He said. 

Nancy smiled. God, they raised him right. 

“Well, OK.” She looked at Nancy. “Is there a price limit?” 

“I would like to stay below $150. But if Fitz really likes it; we’ll see.” 

She showed them a few paperweights. Fitz liked them but nothing moved him. Yes, he actually said nothing moved him. The vases were nice, but he shook his head on all five he saw. 

“Ooh, ooh mommy, that one!” 

He was pointing again. 

“Fitz George, what did mommy tell you about pointing?” 

“Sorry, but I like it.” 

“OK. May we see the angel please?” 

The older woman pulled it down and Nancy smiled. It was beautiful, an angel whose wings spread about six inches and stood almost ten inches tall. Made of smoked white glass, yet delicate to the touch. 

“It is one of our most popular pieces.” The floorwalker said. 

“Let’s get it!” Fitz exclaimed. 

“Muffin, shush. Adults are talking right now sweetie. How much please?” 

“$89.99.” 

“Alright. And you really want this one for mummy?” 

“Yep. She likes angels too.” 

“Alright. Wrap it up please.” 

“An excellent choice ma'am. How old are you young man; you have very good taste?” 

“Seven.” He said as they stood at the counter. 

“Wow that is a good age.” 

“Mmm hmm. I like it.” 

Nancy smiled, handing over the black Amex. She took the bag and they said goodbye as they left with Lauren’s birthday gift. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

“OK, when mummy calls tonight it might be a good idea not to discuss all mommy let you eat today.” 

After a day of shopping in Manhattan, Nancy and Fitz settled in for a lively evening at home. She’d given him Cinnamon Toast Crunch for breakfast. They split Twinkies for snack time. There was Domino’s Pizza for lunch, and now he ate burger and fries with chocolate milk for dinner. Nancy’s had the world’s largest crispy chicken salad…her metabolism did not match that of her seven year old. 

“You want me to lie to mummy?” Fitz asked. 

He munched on French fries dipped in honey mustard. That was all Lauren; she seemed to think that condiment went with everything. 

“No muffin. You know that lying is wrong. This is more like an omission…failure to mention sort of thing.” 

Fitz nodded, munching away. 

“President Bartlet was censured by Congress for omission of his multiple…multiple…something. It was HCON 172.” He replied. 

“How do you know that? You weren’t even born yet?” 

“Mummy and I saw it on _Biography_ last week. Fitz has one too mommy and you were on there. It came on too late but mummy promised to buy the DVD for me.” 

“It is something you should own. OK, no lies or omissions. Just don’t tell her everything. You know she wants you to stick to your healthy diet and there is no reason to upset her while she is away.” 

“Yeah. That is OK sometimes.” Fitz said. 

“Yeah, it is. Hey, what do you want to do tonight? Bath time is at 8:30 so we still have two hours for whatever we want. How does a movie sound?” 

“Anyone I want?” 

Fitz was already on his feet, rushing over to the entertainment center in the den where they ate. 

“Of course. Wait, asterisk, not Harry Potter tonight muffin; mommy can't take it. And no _My Dog Skip_ either. 

“Scooby Doo!” 

Fitz grabbed one of the movies from his special shelf. 

“Its one where Scooby is a puppy and they have to save Commander Cool.” 

“Sounds perfect. C’mere, I’ll put it in. You have to finish dinner before it gets too cold.” 

“Mommy, this has been the funnest day ever.” 

“Oh no Fitz George; funnest is not a word. I understand the prominence of slang in your generation, but I would like it much better if you did not use those words around mommy. OK sweetie?” 

“Yes. I had a lot of fun today.” 

“Me too. Sit down; we’ll put your movie in.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“When is the last time mummy washed your hair kiddo?” 

Fitz was in the tub, surrounded by his naval fleet. Between his grandfather and his godfather, he had more ships and subs than a kid knew what to do with. 

“Um, she washes it on Wednesday and Saturday. I don’t mind if you don’t though…whoosh!” 

Fitz pretended to fire on one of the ships, sinking it dramatically while Nancy watched him in awe. How many years of this had she missed? 

“I am washing your hair. You have a lot of it and the least we can do is keep it clean.” 

Fitz still wore his curly afro. It wasn’t at its biggest; The Browning School had grooming rules that were to be strictly followed. But Lauren was attached to her son’s hair and did not have plans to cut it anytime soon. Fitz liked it too, though he was opposed to having it washed twice a week. Nancy grabbed the no more tears shampoo from under the sink. It did not even distract Fitz as he played South Pacific, one of his favorite ship games. 

“Scooter promised to send me a new video game about WWII mommy. It doesn’t have a lot of blood.” 

“We will look at it first.” Nancy replied, pouring a cup of water over his head. The seven year old sputtered. She did it twice more and he looked at her with what Lauren always referred to as his devil spawn look. Funny, Nancy thought it made him look just like Lauren. 

“Hey kid, its that or soapy hair.” Nancy took the towel and held it up for him. 

Once out of the tub and his hair was towel dried Nancy sent him to his room to dress for bed. 

“My pj’s?” he asked. 

“Laid out on the bed. Go on, I’ll be right in.” 

Fitz ran to his room, making sure to hold up his towel. The kid ran everywhere and Nancy thought about that as she cleaned the bathroom. The kid could also make a hell of a mess. Still, almost eight years later and Nancy McNally was madly in love with only one man. She heard the phone ring as she cleaned out the tub once more; Fitz picked it up. 

“McNally-Pierdon residence, Fitz speaking. Mummy!” 

Nancy came to stand in the bedroom doorway. Fitz was already in his pajamas and sitting on the bed with Theodore and the book he picked for reading. 

“How is my sweetheart?” 

“Fine. I had fun with mommy today.” 

“Good. What did you two do?” 

“Shopping.” 

“Yeah? For what?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Nothing?” 

“Uh huh.” 

“So you and mommy went shopping but bought nothing?” Lauren asked. 

“That’s right. I may get a train set though.” 

“Fitz George.” Nancy warned. 

“Well maybe. Mummy, is Washington the same?” 

“It will never change. Except you and mommy aren’t here and I really miss you.” 

“Me too. Mommy washed my hair.” 

“You didn’t give her any trouble did you?” Lauren asked. 

“No. When you coming home?” 

Nancy stopped herself from correcting him; it could wait. 

“Tomorrow evening. But I had to call the sweetest boy in the world and wish him sweet dreams.” 

“Me?” Fitz asked. 

“Of course you. Hey, you didn’t eat too much junk today, did you?” 

“Nope.” Fitz left it at that. I love you mummy, bunches and lots.” 

“I love you too, bunches and lots. Sleep well tonight.” 

“I will.” 

“OK, where’s mommy?” 

“Here. Bye mummy.” 

“Bye Fitz.” 

Fitz handed Nancy the phone as he climbed under the sheets. Kitty sauntered into the room, taking up her usual spot at the bottom of the bed. 

“Hey baby doll.” 

“Hey.” Lauren sniffed. 

“What's the matter?” 

“I never like being away from him, you know?” 

“I could take this opportunity to make fun of you as you always do me. I won't though; I am not entirely sure why.” 

“Because you love me more than anything.” Lauren replied. 

“I really do. Hold on.” 

Nancy cupped her hand over the phone. 

“20 minutes kid. I’ll be back.” 

Fitz nodded, opening his Astroboy book. Nancy walked down the hall to the master bedroom. 

“What's this about a train set?” Lauren asked. 

“Nothing to worry about right now. We went out this afternoon and I think Fitz started his Christmas list. Have you seen CJ and Nora?” 

“Actually, we are having breakfast tomorrow morning. They just got back from Tokyo this morning. I miss you boo boo.” 

“Me too, but you will be back tomorrow.” 

“Two nights without me.” Lauren mused. “What do you do in bed?” 

“Sleep without incident.” 

“Is that it?” 

Nancy smiled, getting up from the bed and pushing the door up. 

“Of course.” The former National Security Advisor replied. “What else am I supposed to do?” 

“Mmm, it depends on what you wore to bed.” 

“The purple silk pajamas last night.” 

“My favorites, mmm. They get me so hot.” 

She heard Lauren’s weight shift as she relaxed against the fluffy pillows in their bedroom. 

“So hot, I love to take those off slow. To watch your eyes as your clothes hit the floor along with your barriers.” 

“Yeah baby.” 

Nancy slid her hand into her grey sweatpants. 

“I want to nuzzle my face in your breasts boo boo; kissing you and trailing my tongue all across your skin.” 

Nancy sighed, her body relaxing more as her fingers made light contact with her clit. 

“Are you naked?” she asked Lauren. 

“No, but I am touching myself. Imagining you are …oh Nancy.” 

The sound of her voice; Nancy could hear the rapture hundreds of miles away. And damn if it didn’t make her wet. 

“Baby, don't stop. I love that sound. Why don’t you squeeze your breast for me?” 

She turned on her side, back to the door. Her free hand worked her clit…she was quickly losing rational thought. 

“I will do anything for you.” Lauren moaned. “Oh God Nancy, uhh, mmm.” 

“Lauren, I love you. I’ll never stop.” 

With that, Lauren climaxed. Nancy was right on her heels, both of them whimpering and moaning into the phones. For a few minutes after, they came down with the customary heavy breathing and panting. 

“I've never…” Lauren couldn’t finish her sentence. 

Nancy turned over on her back again, sitting up a bit to listen for movement in Fitz’s room. Not a peep. 

“What baby? Talk to me.” 

“I've never done that before.” 

“Really? Hmm. I've…” 

Nancy stopped. Lauren laughed softly. 

“Its OK if you're done it a billion times. That was the past and it doesn’t matter.” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

“As wonderful as it felt there was a downside.” Lauren said. 

“What?” Nancy asked. 

“We’re still hundreds of miles apart. I only get to cuddle with the extremely efficient, but scent-free pillows.” 

“That’s definitely a downer. Tomorrow though, I will be holding you. I don’t plan to let go anytime soon.” 

“Yea!” 

Nancy laughed. 

“I should go…Fitz got extra time tonight. I love you Lauren.” 

“I love you too Nancy. See you tomorrow.” 

“Safe trip. Call me; we’ll pick you up at Penn station when you get in.” 

“OK. I love you.” 

“Me too baby. Goodnight.” 

“Kiss Fitz lots for me. A whole lot.” Lauren said. 

“I will.” 

“Goodnight Nance.” 

Nancy clicked the phone off. She got up and went out in the hallway, putting the phone on the wall charger. Just as she thought, Fitz was asleep in bed. His book was closed on the nightstand and he clutched Theodore in his sleep. She bent over his bed, kissing him at least six times. Then she smiled. She smiled a lot today. 

“Goodnight muffin. Mommy and Mummy love you so much.” 

She did her usual security check of the room, clicked the light off, and left the door half-open. She had a date with some reading. Reading for fun; God her life changed drastically in the past year and a half. She loved every minute of it. 


End file.
